Curiosidad
by YurioOta
Summary: ¿Qué tan malo podía ser que la pequeña Son, tuviera en sus manos el celular de Trunks? Continuación de Dragon Ball Z


Curiosidad

* * *

Después de que en pleno torneo de las artes marciales, Goku se marchará, muchas cosas pasaron ya que nadie se esperaba que Goku, se fuera de buenas a primeras con la reencarnación de Buu, claro que todos lo conocían bien y sabía lo impulsivo que podía ser este cuando se lo proponía, además de que no había mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto, debido a que cuando de poder aumentar su fuerza se trataba, el Saiyajin se comportaba peor que un niño y no se detenía hasta conseguir lo que quería, y esta vez deseaba más que nada, aumentar el poder de Uub a niveles inimaginables para después poder luchar contra él.

Al final lo que haría en esta ocasión sería para su beneficio al final de cuentas. El evidente problema ahora era enfrentar las consecuencias que tal acción egoísta causaría, porque ni bien habían pasado unas horas y estas mismas ya se hacían notar. Por una parte estaba el príncipe de los Saiyajines, quien después de pensarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión que no era justo que sólo Goku, se beneficiará con el enorme poder de ese niño, a tal grado, que si no fuera porque Bra se mantenía aferrada a él y Bulma se encontraba regañándolo, ya hubiera emprendido vuelo tras su ex rival. Y por otra parte, se encontraba Milk, quien aún después de un rato se encontraba desconsolada mirando el cielo entre gritos, que no eran más que regaños a su esposo aún que este ya no pudiera oírla.

—¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Goku?! ¡Ni siquiera pienses que te libraras tan fácilmente de mí!

Amenazaba llena de ira, después de todo, su esposo le había prometido, que una vez que terminará el torneo buscaría empleo. Era increíble lo que podía llegar a hacer un Saiyajin con tal de librarse de semejante responsabilidad.

Poco después de ese momento, el torneo siguió su curso, pero ya los ánimos no eran los mismos que en un comienzo, y por ello Goten permitió que su destrozada sobrina le diera la paliza de su vida, para que al menos por un momento se olvidará de la partida de su querido abuelito Goku, o al menos eso dijo Goten, después de que más de uno se burlara de su mal rendimiento en dicha pelea, claro que Pan no aceptó nunca tal excusa por parte de su tío. Ella había ganado por mérito propio. Punto.

Lo malo era que aún que estaba satisfecha con haber ganado aún estaba triste por la partida de su abuelito, triste y enojada por haberse marchado con ese niño, que según ella, ni conocía.

De camino a su hogar, su padre decidió que era mejor acompañar a su abuela, aún que sólo fuese por esa noche, debido a que aún se encontraba devastada y muy furiosa por lo que había hecho su esposo, Videl no se negó al pedido de Gohan y Trunks decidió acompañarlos aún que sólo sería por esa tarde ya que su padre estaba insoportable ante la idea de que Goku lo terminará por superar una vez más.

Un rato más tarde, se encontraban en la montaña Paoz.

Videl, se encargaba de preparar algo para poder comer, quizás no todos tenían hambre o ganas de comer pero al menos se aseguraría de que su pequeña si probara bocado, no permitiría por nada que lo sucedido la afectará más de lo que era debido aún que era consiente de que sería una tarea difícil.

Goten y el hijo de Vegueta, se encontraban fuera de la casa, un poco alejados de la misma en compañía de Pan, quien un momento a otro había dejado de mostrase triste para comenzar a estirarse, como si se estuviera calentado para comenzar a pelear.

—Pan…eh—el de cabellos lavanda quería hablar pero sabía que la menor estaba sensible y no quería meter la pata, por ello trato de medirse en sus palabras—¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Voy a entrenar para volverme más fuerte y poder ir a buscar a mi abuelito Goku.

Tanto él como Goten abrieron los ojos como platos, ante tal respuesta, quizás no estaría de más no dejarla sola bajo ninguna circunstancia o lo podrían terminar lamentando.

—Entiendo—respondió estando un poco desconcertado.

Y así transcurrió la mayor parte de la tarde, una tarde que quizás Goten jamás olvidaría ya que su sobrina lo había usado como saco de boxeo sin tener si quiera su consentimiento en el asunto.

—Me daré una ducha—dijo a su amigo, un Goten lleno de moretones y lodo, a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

—¿Estás seguro de qué no tienes alguna costilla rota? —bromeó Trunks, al ver el deplorable estado de quien lo acompañaba—mientras tanto iré a ver si encuentro algo para que te cures esas heridas porque enserio se ven muy mal.

Y aquello no era broma, probablemente si no fuese sólo mitad humano, estaría muriéndose de dolor, debido a que no se molestó en esquivar ningún ataque de su sobrina pese a que podía hacerlo con mucha facilidad. Lo único bueno que había sacado de aquello, era que Pan se había olvidado de su padre aún que sólo fuera durante la pelea.

Hecho polvo como estaba, se metió al cuarto de baño.

Pocos minutos después apareció su sobrina con unas yerbas medicinales, que su madre, le enviaba a su tío, una vez que escaneó toda la habitación y no lo halló, su atención se centró en los dos celulares, que descansaban sobre la mesita de luz, por ello dejó las yerbas curativas sobre la cama y tomó ambos celulares, una vez que supo cuál pertenecía a su tío, lo dejó de inmediato ya que a este lo había revisado incontables veces.

Una vez que decidió darle un vistazo al móvil del de cabellos lavanda, se alegró al ver que este no tenía ningún tipo de patrón o contraseña como el móvil de su abuelo Satán.

Primero se fijó si este aparato tenía algún tipo de juego pero para su mala suerte no lo tenía y por curiosidad decidió seguir buscando algo con lo que poder divertirse, de inmediato divisó una App color verde, que llamó su atención más que muchas otras y no demoró en ingresar en ella para ver con asombro, los muchos mensajes que en ella figuraban pero lo que más le gustó fue ver como en la sección de "contactos" figuraban todas esas fotos con nombres, en tal parte salía una foto de su papá, de su tío Goten, de Krilin y hasta una foto de el señor Piccolo. Todo le parecía tan genial, que regresó a la parte de chats para ver con asombro como alguien apodado "El mañoso", le había mandado muchos mensajes a Trunks, Pan no sabía muy bien leer, pero aquello no era necesario ya que la mayoría de los mensajes por parte del hombre, que molestó a su amigo en el torneo, consistían en caritas tristes y corazones rotos, acompañados de fotos, que lo mostraban al hombre en la cama de un hospital con heridas leves, después de un rato se aburrió de tantas caritas tristes, enviadas por ese sujeto, que abandonó la parte de chats y sin pretenderlo terminó llegando a la parte del perfil de la cuenta de WhatsApp de Trunks, en donde figuraba una foto de Bra y aquello terminó por molestarla ya que su amigo, parecía tener fotos de todos menos de ella, por ello hizo click en la foto, quería quitarla pero no sabía cómo y a causa de esto se frustró hasta que se decidió a tocar el pequeño lápiz, que figuraba en la foto de perfil, una vez que la amplió, después de eso, se asombró al ver como podía ver su rostro en la pantalla del celular, al ver aquello terminó arqueando una ceja ¿Y ella cuándo había activado la cámara del móvil? Más frustrada que antes, intentó regresar a la App verde, pero sin querer se terminó tomando una foto, después de eso Trunks apareció en la habitación.

—¿Ese es mi celular?

La pequeña no se animó a responder por sentir que había hecho mal al tomarlo sin permiso y después de dejarlo sobre la cama salió huyendo avergonzada.

Una vez que ella se marchó, Trunks sonrió al ver la foto que ahora se mostraba en su celular.

Por lo menos no estaba tan deprimida como él pensaba.

Horas más tarde, cuando sólo estaban ella y su padre, en la cocina, Pan decidió terminar su vaso de leche con las galletas, que hizo su madre o si no, no iban a dejarla en paz.

—¡Listo! Terminé.

—Eso veo—respondió Gohan, mientras la veía tragar más de una galleta a la vez.

Cuando él se levantó a dejar el vaso y el plato sobre la alacena, un grito inesperado lo descolocó.

—¡Mira, Trunks ya tienen también una foto mía!

Y es que después de torturar a su tío por más de dos horas, al fin accedió a explicarle cómo funcionaba esa App verde, y fue así como Pan aprendió no mucho pero si lo básico y lo suficiente como para saber, que Trunks había colocado su foto, cómo perfil en su cuenta de WhatsApp.


End file.
